What the Flip Went Through My Mind Making This?
by RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble
Summary: "Stupid manservant," she said quietly, "If you aren't weak, then I can't protect you like a good master should."


**After that nice interval of Gil x Alice, it's time for me to get back to Oz x Alice XD**

**I have to wonder why no Vincie x Alice? I shall have to try that some time...**

**So, anyways,**

**Enjoy~

* * *

**

"Ho ho, lookie what we got 'ere! Cute little girl, ain't she?"

The boy, maybe sixteen, seventeen at the most, grinned widely. The kind of grin that implied he knew just how to handle 'cute little girls,' and not in a way they would like. His cronies laughed, knowing just what they'd get out of it after their boss was done with her.

"What? Is that a fight your asking for!?" the girl retorted, a wide grin on her face, as she pushed her weight onto one leg and placed a hand on her hip while the other flicked her hair back arrogantly, "I won't be sorry if I break any bones or cause your deaths."

More laughs, "Oho! Fiesty, eh? I like that." he gave a wink and his grin, if possible, grew. He gave a slight nudge of his head, and immediately the girl was held down by other gang members. She struggled, trying hard to free herself. However, having a good two or three guys holding her from either side proved to be too difficult for her. The fact it was night and her partner had gone off without her didn't help at all. In reality, she was scared.

The look the boy...man....had wasn't one she liked. Not one bit. And the way he looked at her in particular made her want to run for her life. The way he started to approach her made her worry as well. She would've screamed but she couldn't find her voice. Plus, it would be shameful. Despite all of that, she still fought and managed to get out a growl. Everything went black for a moment. She blinked. What...? Slowly, she became aware of the stinging on her cheek and the headache finding it's way into her head. That had been enough to provoke her.

"You dare hit the great B-rabbit!?" she yelled.

"I'm willing to do a few other things to her too," he replied.

"Why don't you tell them to let me go and we see if you can even land a hit on me at all!"

A laugh. Many laughs. The leader put his hand under her chin, cupping her face and brought it up roughly so she was forced to look at him in the eyes. They had an odd look to them. The kind that implied he was going to do something she didn't want. However, she kept her scowl up and still tried to pull away.

He gave a small chuckle and roughly pressed his lips over hers. She was too shocked to move. Her entire body tensed up and froze. What was going on? He wasn't making a contract... they weren't in any kind of relationship like Sharon's books told of...what was he doing? He finally pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face, though she couldn't see it seeing as he had placed his face beside her ear so she could feel his breath when he spoke.

"I'll do that after I'm done with you. I'm not planning on fighting."

A hand shot up her shirt,sneaking around to her back, "In fact, I'm planning on doing quite the opposite." he traced her jawline and neck with kisses, but they were trained. Like he knew exactly what to do.

_Move, dammit! Move!!_

Alice mentally screamed at herself. Her mind was screaming, but her body was unresponsive. Or rather, it wasn't responding to her wishes. It seemed to be perfectly fine with responding to this boys touch. Still her mind screamed no, but her body screamed yes. Stupid human emotions. If she was in her actual form, she wouldn't be like this. She'd be cutting them in half.

Something warm washed over her, something familiar. What was going on? She didn't do anything. She didn't even have her scythe. She still couldn't move, but the hand quickly retracted itself. Blood...why was there blood?

"Hey...why didn't you listen to her?"

'That voice...she knew it. She could barely register it, but she knew it.

"Do you think that maybe if I cut you, you'd understand?"

She turned her head slightly, ignoring the blood trailing down her face and drying in her hair. Blond hair...Jack? No, Jack wasn't here. Oz? No...he had left her. Unless he came back?

"I think that for harming my precious person, you should have the judgement of death,"

The scythe raised. The cronies had long fled after the first had fallen. The leader stood frozen. A scowl. A knife. He charged.

"OZ!!" Alice broke free from her spell, and tackled herself into him. She didn't make a sound when the blade pressed into her shoulder. She didn't make a sound when she felt the scythe tip fly through the gang leader's body and barely make it through her own flesh. She didn't make a sound when Oz collapsed, the scythe disappearing. She didn't make a sound when the rapists' body fell to the ground behind them. She didn't make a sound when Oz accidentally pressed the blade in deeper.

_Blood. So weak....why so weak? Why can't I stand....? Why isn't Oz getting up?_

"Oz...?" she asked, still laying against him. She hugged him closer, ignoring the pain Oz caused from tightening his hold on her.

Tears. Why are there tears?

Rain? There shouldn't be rain. Was there? She couldn't tell. Were they Oz's?

* * *

_Oz ran around wildly looking for his lost chain. How could he have lost her? She had been right behind, not even half a meter apart. How? How could he have lost his most precious person? How could he have done that? What if she was dead? Kidnapped? Dying? Argument. His fault._

"_You dare hit the great B-rabbit!?"_

_A voice. Her voice. It was near. He ran faster. Faster. She had been hit. That was enough for him to rush into death. He froze. What was going on? Some street rat dare put his hands on her? All that he registered was her being held down, and some madman practically sexually harassing her._

_All conscious thought was gone. He felt power. He could use that to save his precious being. He could be useful. Needed. _Wanted.

_He felt the scythe materialize. He felt the fluid movement as an extension of his being. He didn't feel the warm liquid wash over him. He didn't feel anything. He looked at the one who had touched her where only those she chose herself should. He stole that privilege. He forced it upon her. For that he deserves to die._

"_Oz!" Such a nice voice._

Thud.

Alice?

* * *

Alice...her fault. Her fault this happens. Her fault he's dying. Her fault. He can't let that thought go. He can't go through a day without thinking that at least once. He doesn't want to. He likes Alice. She understands him. She knows what it's like to be _alone_.

Solid. She's solid. She's there. He's not alone. He can't be. She needs him like he needs her. Without Alice, there is no Oz, and without Oz there is no Alice. They fill the empty voids their own problems had created. Two wrongs make a whole.

He falls. He doesn't know how. He doesn't know how he killed. How he doesn't feel bad or guilty. Why is he numb? He holds the most stable thing in his life closer. He just wants to be reassured she's there. Wants to be reassured she's not dead. Wants to be reassured he did the right thing.

"Alice..." he manages to get out. It keeps repeating in his head. Why? Why was it her name? Why not someone elses'? Was he truly that dependant on the girl? Did he really need her that bad? Did she really need him that bad? He goes to put face into her neck and she instinctively jerks back.

That's right. That abomination of life had stolen his right. His privilege of being that close to Alice. It was going to be a long time before she wouldn't react like this. Before he'd be able to get close to her again.

"Sorry, Alice. It's all my fault. If I wasn't so weak I wouldn't of lost you." _You wouldn't of gone through that. Forgive me._

Lost her. He meant more than just simply losing her after their argument. _He_ was lost to _her. _She wasn't going to be the same. Ever. He'd lost whatever chance he had with her. He'd lost her trust. She _trusted_ him to be there for her. To not leave her _alone_. Failure. That's all he was. A failure. He felt himself losing his grip on her. Felt her start to pull away. He was being left alone, like he left her.

He looked up, only to find her hesitating by his cheek. Did it really scar her that much that she wouldn't even try to cheer him up? Or was she just that hurt by him that she didn't know if she wanted to? He looked down again, wondering just how he could have done that. Tears. How long had he been crying? A hand. It wasn't gloved. Couldn't be Alice. She always had her gloves on. He felt it push his face up, forcing him to look at them. He kept his gaze down, hoping it was death. He deserved it after all, letting down so many.

Oz looked up when he realized the person was getting rather close. He followed the kneeling legs up, over the black skirt and white bow and the trademark red diamond patterned jacket, to the familiar purpleish eyes. She hesitated again seeing him look at her. He barely registered the faint blush over her cheeks. Did that mean she was ashamed to see him like this?

He closed his eyes and started to sink his head down again, but her hand stopped him. He opened his slightly to see what she was doing, only to find hers closed and her face suddenly very close. Needless to say, it was a very red face. The hand that wasn't occupied holding his face up founds its way into his hair. Gently, she pressed her lips against his. His eyes opened wide with shock. What....?

She pulled away, a faint blush still evident on her face, "Stupid manservant," she said quietly, "If you aren't weak, then I can't protect you like a good master should."

"A-Alice?"

"And besides, if I left you, no one would be able to cheer you up anymore. And....I hate seeing you depressed. It doesn't matter if your Oz or Jack or if your useless or any of that. You're my contractor and your whatever and whoever you want to be. It doesn't matter what you do or what happens to me, I'm staying by you. I promised that when we made the contract." She gave a small smile ending her quiet speech, though it seemed to be hiding something else, like she was trying not to cringe.

"Alice..."

The chain threw herself at him,wrapping her arms around his neck, trying hard not to show the pain the stupid knife was causing. He didn't need to know. He would never need to know. It would only cause him more pain, and she had already caused him enough.

"And also...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull away. It's just he...." she couldn't finish the sentence. It was taking enough energy just to stay conscious with all the blood loss. She didn't think she'd be able to hold out for much longer.

"Is Alice depressed?" Oz asked, pulling away slightly to get a better look at her. She looked up confused at what would give him that idea. "Because if she is, I think I can cheer her up too, like a good manservant should." He smiled, fully meaning it.

"O-Oz..."

"Can I repay Alice?" he asked quietly, slipping his hand around to her back. She winced. He frowned slightly, feeling something that was obviously not her back. When he looked at her for an answer, she looked away, avoiding his gaze, ashamed. He slowly wrapped his hand around the small handle, realization dawning.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you ..." he stopped seeing her sobbing. He did it again. He hurt her. He just seemed to be continuously letting her down today.

"It's not your fault." she replied through whatever intervals she could, "It's not."

"But--"

She threw her head up menacingly, "Don't even try to deny it. Just...don't." she fell against him, finding now more energy to fight back. That's right...she was hit by the scythe too. That's where all the blood loss came from. There was nothing keeping the wound closed.

"Alice...promise me that you'll never hide something like that again and that you'll live. Promise me you'll make it through. We're close to Gil's. Promise you'll make it."

A nod. "I...said I wasn't leaving you, manservant." Too much energy just to say that.

_So weak..._

She passed out without another thought. Oz tried to get her on his back without moving her too much. He had to get there fast, for her sake. He didn't bother to survey his work. Alice was far more important. He didn't care how many he killed for her. She was his everything. Everything he needed and everything he lost. He ran. He ran away from everything, like he always has. He ran so the one true, stable thing in his life wouldn't leave him.

He ran because, in some twisted way or another, he loved Alice.

* * *

**Dx No idea what made me want to write this. **

**All I can say is rape scenes are fun to write XD -is shot- **

**Please review ^_^ It makes me happy ;3**


End file.
